The Secrets We Keep
by makoto-18
Summary: Not everything is as it appears. Secrets begin to unravel, for better or worse. Time keeps marching on and we move forward. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own, but wish I do, RWBY.**

 **Story will be an AU and slightly OC Ruby. Please give me feedback on what you think, thanks!**

‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑

To Ruby, Beacon seemed to be a great place to be at first. Although unsure of herself at being team leader, things seemed to be going okay halfway through the year. The fights with Weiss seemed to occur less now, for which she was grateful for. Every once in awhile, her and Blake would compare books they liked to read. And Yang was, well Yang.

Ruby though, was slightly worried. Last week on the last class outing to the Emerald Forest, her semblance felt off. The more she trained as the week went on, it started to feel weirder. As a result she had quieted down and became a little more contemplative. She was worried there was something wrong with her Aura. Her teammates had noticed and asked what was wrong, not Weiss, and all she could say was she was thinking about new battle tactics they might be able train in, and would let them know what she comes up with. Yang was good with that answer, but Blake just kept staring for a minute and then walked away. Ruby was pretty sure Blake didn't believe her. Weiss didn't care because as she put it, "About time the dunce did something as a team leader." The comment had hurt Ruby and cemented the idea of not to bring this up with the team.

It was now Monday, and the first class of the day was Battle Class with Professor Goodwich. _' I think I am going to have to bring this up to someone. I don't really trust anyone here besides Professor Goodwich or Ozpin. I'll have to see her after class, and not volunteer us for a match until this is worked out. I could get someone hurt if something happens.'_

Walking to the class with her teammates Ruby looked at them, " Hey guys, I'm going to stay after class to talk to Goodwich about those tactics I was thinking about. I'll meet you at the cafeteria for lunch ok?"

Weiss just shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes, Yang nodded her head, and Blake just stared at her some more. At Blake's staring, Ruby just kind of smiled and started rubbing the back of her head nervously. Blake's eyes narrowed a bit, but finally nodded her head. Ruby let out a sigh and kept walking.

All through class Blake kept an eye on Ruby. It was unusual of her not to pay attention in this class or volunteer them for a match. Although no one else in the team seemed to notice or care that something else was going on. Blake had noticed that while Yang loved and was over protective of her sister at times, she also ignored her for other friends she had at the school. It struck Blake at how differing Yang's attitude was toward her sister. As for Weiss, the less Blake thought or said about her was best.

As class wound down Blake signaled to Yang to go ahead. Blake walked up to Ruby and waited for everyone to leave. When the last person walked out the door and it was just Ruby, Goodwich, and herself she spoke softly, " Hey Ruby, I just want you to know that whatever is going on, you can talk to me and I will tell no one." Silver eyes met and held Amber eyes in contemplation.

Blake could see a flicker in Ruby's eyes just before she smiled and nodded her head. On instinct Blake reached out as she did to younger Faunus and petted Ruby's head. She had no idea why she did that til she felt them, Blake's and Ruby's eyes widened at the same time. Ruby's held slight panic in them, but Blake reacted fast and pulled Ruby into a hug. As Ruby shook in her arms, Blake noticed Goodwich looking at them in wonder. Blake held up a finger to signal for a moment and Goodwich nodded and went back to the paperwork on the desk.

" Shhh Pup, I got you," Blake breathed out so only her and Ruby could hear her words. "I want you to come get me when you are done with Goodwich, ok?" Blake felt Ruby tense up and shake even more in her arms. "Pup, I would never do anything to harm you." Blake tightened her hold on Ruby til the shakes dissipated. She gave one last squeeze and then held Ruby at arms length. Blake looked into Ruby's eyes til she nodded her head yes. She reached up and ran her thumb across Ruby's cheek, " Good Pup." Blake backed up and then turned to leave the room.

Ruby watched as Blake left the room. She was slightly panicky now and she still had to talk to Professor Goodwich about her messed up semblance. Ruby took a few deep breaths and turned to face Goodwich. Ruby noticed Goodwich looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Ruby sighed as she made her way down.

Glynda for her part was very intrigued by what was going on. She knew Ms. Belladonna was very solitary, yet she grabbed Ms. Rose and hugged her. Then continued to have a whispered conversation. As she watched Ms. Rose walk towards her, she noticed she was slightly hunched in on herself. _' I hope this has nothing to do with Ms. Schnee.'_

" Ms. Rose, how may I help you?"

Ruby looked up and sighed as she stopped in front of the desk. She stared at Goodwich for a minute. " I..I have a problem," Ruby mumbled.

" I see," Glynda said with a raised brow. " Does this have anything to do with what you and Ms. Belladonna were discussing?"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, " I'm not sure," she said softly. Ruby grabbed her cloak and pulled it tighter around herself and started to tremble slightly.

Glynda sat and watched Ruby's actions and was becoming more concerned by the second. She had never seen Ruby look this insecure before. "Ms. Rose, please tell me what is bothering you, and I will do my best to help you." Glynda has had a slight attachment to Ruby Rose ever since they fought together on the rooftop that night before the start of term. She had not seen someone that skilled at such a young age in quite some time. She knew she was slightly hard on Ruby that night, but she was extremely worried for her. That woman on the Bullhead was on the same class level as herself. Ruby could have been seriously injured if she had not shown up.

Ruby took a deep breath, " I...I...there is som-something wrong with m-my semblance."

Glynda was deeply surprised. First of all at the stuttering and then when she finally registered what Ruby was saying. "What do you mean something is wrong with your semblance?" she snapped out. She didn't mean to sound angry, but she was shocked.

Ruby's head dipped down and she started to sniffle, " It feels weird, like when I go to dash off I feel my Aura pulse and I feel like it's trying to do two things at the same time. It hurts for a second and then my speed kicks in. I...I'm scared."

Glynda could see some tear streaks making their way down Ruby's cheeks, and stood up. She moved around her desk and started to rub Ruby's back to help calm her down. She might know what's going on, but she won't know for sure unless she could get Ruby to tell her everything.

"Is that what you and Ms. Belladonna were discussing?"

Ruby shook her head, " No, Blake or anyone else doesn't knows about my semblance. Just you."

" Then may I ask what you two were talking about?"

" Please promise you won't tell anyone?" was asked softly.

" I will have to tell Professor Ozpin as it does pertain to your well being," Glynda replied.

Ruby looked up with tears still silently running down her cheeks. She took a stuttering breath and let her ears up.

Glynda's eyes widened as she saw the Faunus ears stand up on Ruby's head. She nor Ozpin had any idea that Ruby was not Human. In her file it listed her as Human, 100% as a matter of fact. To Glynda they looked like dog ears but not quite. "Ruby what type of Faunus are you?"

"Wolf."

Glynda gasped. Wolf Faunus were very rare. She had in fact never seen one herself. The only ones she had heard of were over in Mystral, and even then she didn't know if that was true or not. Ruby's ear were pitch black with crimson tips, which explained the hair color quite well. _'Actually Ruby being a wolf Faunus explains a lot about her attitude and ability to wield a Scythe of that size. The rambunctious nature, child-like qualities, all of Ruby summed up to being a wolf Faunus. Oh my, she's just a Pup. She must be starting her maturity soon, that would explain her pulsing Aura.'_

"Who knows about this?"

"Just Blake, and now you." Ruby's ears twitched as she said this. She was sorely tempted to hide them again. Her mother always told her to hide her ears and to never show anyone.

Glynda's eyebrow raised at that, " Doesn't Ms. Xiao Long know?"

Ruby shook her head, " Yang is my adopted sister," she whispered.

Glynda wanted to hug Ruby right then. The poor girl has so much going on right now. _'At least she is talking to Ms. Belladonna. How many more secrets does this poor girl have?'_

‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑

Blake entered the cafeteria and headed straight over to the food line. She was still slightly shocked at finding out that Ruby was a Faunus. Not only that, but that she was such a young one at an advanced battle school no less. She couldn't conceive how Ozpin had let such a young Faunus into school. She was sure he knew all about Faunus Maturity. _' Her Aura will start to be all...Oh Dust! That is what is happening to Ruby. Why she is quiet and insecure right now. It looks like she has no idea what is going on with her. Why haven't her parents said anything to her?'_

After she grabbed her food she made her way over to where her team and team JNPR were sitting. Yang was giving her a questioning look,"Ruby wanted to ask me about Gambol Shroud. I told her I would show her and explain after lunch. We decided I would give her a grounding in my weapon's workings after Port's class though."

Yang nodded her head and went back to stuffing her face and looking at her Scroll. Blake could feel eyes on her and looked over to see Ren and Pyrrha staring right at her.

"Yes?" She asked with one raised brow.

Pyrrha opened her mouth to say something, but shook her head and mouthed 'Later'. Blake nodded her head then looked to Ren who just tilted his head to Pyrrha. Blake shrugged her shoulders and went back to her Tuna sandwich. Every couple of minutes she would look up to the doors looking for Ruby.

‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑

"Ok Ruby, lets go back to your semblance problem for now. I think I know what is going on based on everything that you have told me. I need to discuss this with Professor Ozpin though, to make sure I have everything correct."

"Thank you Professor Goodwich," Ruby sniffled a few times. She impulsively hugged Goodwich then turned and ran out the door leaving a bemused teacher behind.

Ruby slowed her run down to a walk when she was halfway to the cafeteria. She was still extremely nervous about talking to Blake. She and everyone else on the team knew she was a Faunus too, but Ruby has never before opened up like this to anyone.

She looked up and realized her feet had already carried her to the doors of the cafeteria. Ruby didn't want to walk in there right now. She felt exposed and vulnerable at the moment. As she stood in the doorway she saw Blake sitting at their normal table with everyone else.

"Blake," she called out in a normal voice. She knew Blake would be able to hear her from the doorway.

Blake's head shot up and she looked around to the door. She saw Ruby standing there. Blake raised her sandwich then nodded over towards the food. Ruby looked over for a second then nodded her head at Blake. As she stood up everyone sitting with her looked at her, " Ruby is by the door waiting." Everyone looked over and waved at Ruby, She gave a small smile and waved back. Blake noticed Ren and Pyrrha frown a little, but they both went back to their food.

Blake walked over to the food line once again and grabbed a couple of sandwiches for Ruby and also a cookie. She then turned and made her way over to Ruby. As she was looking at her, Blake could tell that she was really nervous. Blake nodded her head and she started moving towards the dorms. Ruby just fell into a walk beside her, with her head down. Blake frowned at this, that was not typical Ruby style. With everything going on though she could understand how Ruby was feeling at the moment though.

"We're going to the dorms to talk. Yang is going to hang out with her friends before next class and Weiss mumbled something about going to the library. Even if she turns up we'll be able to hear her," Blake then winked at Ruby.

Ruby managed a small smile and chuckle which made Blake happier. It was hard for the quiet girl to see Ruby be so silent and morose. When they came upon their door Ruby pulled out her Scroll and unlocked the door. She opened the door and let Blake in first.

Blake walked over to her bed and set the plate of food on the side table then sat down. She looked up and patted the seat next to her.

Ruby shuffled over and sat down next to Blake with her head down.

"Ruby, remember when you said I don't have to hide in the dorm? Well when it's just me and you here I don't want you to hide either ok?" With that Blake reached up and pulled her bow off. Her ears twitched and swiveled around. To be honest her ears were hurting and she couldn't imagine how Ruby went all day with her ears pinned back like they were. "Now that I know you are Faunus as well I do understand your need for touch. So come over here I promised earlier I wouldn't hurt you."

Ruby looked over with her ears swiveling back and forth. She hesitated for a minute then slowly scooted over to Blake and leaned against her. Ruby sighed, then jumped a little when she felt Blake's hand rubbing her ears.

"Shh Pup, I know this helps your ears to feel better after having them pinned back for a long time. Here eat this, then we'll talk." Blake passed over the plate of sandwiches to Ruby. Ruby smiled up at her when she saw the cookie. Blake just smiled back and continued to rub Ruby's ears. She was a little surprised to notice that Ruby's ears were actually a darker black than hers. She liked the crimson tips though. They blended well with her hair. It made her wonder if that was how Ruby's hair was naturally or dyed.

It didn't take long for Ruby to finish off the plate of food. She looked up at Blake again and smiled then hugged her. Blake just chuckled a little and hugged her back.

"Ok Pup, I need to know what's going on so I can help you. You don't have to talk about everything, but I need to know how much you know."

"I don't know hardly anything Blake," Ruby whispered then snuggled into Blake some more.

" Shhh, It's ok sweetie. I'll help you. I've noticed you been quiet a lot recently, is everything ok?"

"I don't know, my Aura and semblance has been weird and it hurts sometimes. That's why I wanted to talk to Goodwich. Blake I'm scared," Ruby trailed off with a small whine.

 _'Ya know, that totally explains how her whines are so high pitched, hahaha.'_ Blake squeezed her a little more. " Ruby, didn't your parents explain what Faunus Maturity is to you?"

Ruby shrunk down and started whining like a little sad puppy. Blake looked down in surprise and held Ruby tighter. " Shhh Pup, I'm here. I won't let you go. What's wrong?"

Ruby's voice cracked, " I don't have parents.."

" Isn't Yang your sister? I know she has a dad."

Tears started trailing down Ruby's face again as she sniffled, " I only had my mom, and she died when I was 6. Yang's dad used to be her partner on their Hunter team so he took me in and adopted me. They don't know I am Faunus. Mom said I had to hide it all the time, even around other Faunus."

Blake looked sharply at her, "Why do you have to hide from other Faunus as well?"

"I'm wolf."

Blake gasped loudly. She herself had never met a wolf Faunus. All other Faunus had hunted them down themselves. They were afraid of the strongest, most resilient breed of Faunus there were. _' No wonder her mother told her to hide her ears from everyone. I wonder if Ruby knows why though. It's so sad that she has no one to rely on. That explains why Yang loves her but doesn't always treat her right. Well she has me now, I won't let her be alone in this anymore.'_

" Do you know why you have to hide all the time?" Ruby shook her head. " You have to hide because even other Faunus will hurt you if they find out you are wolf." Ruby started to pull away from Blake with a panicked look in her eyes. " No sweetie, remember I said I would never hurt you." Blake repeated as she kept hold of Ruby.

Ruby had no idea that everyone didn't like her kind. She was at that moment so glad she had Blake. Ruby felt as if she had no one in the world to help her anymore til now. She looked back up at Blake and smiled a little.

" Now Ruby, about Maturity. It happens around your 16th birthday and will continue for about a month after that. You will start to grow and mature. It will mean you are now an adult in the Faunus community. Also your teeth will sharpen, your attitude will mellow, and your need for touch will lessen. Your Aura will continue to pulse and... flex for a lack of a better word, until you finish your Maturity stage. Now I don't know why your semblance is doing that though and that has me worried slightly."

" Professor Goodwich said she might know what is happening with my semblance but wanted to talk to Professor Ozpin before she said any more to me."

"Did you tell her what Faunus you are?" Blake asked sharply.

Ruby shrunk back a little and Blake sighed. " I hope your trust in them is not misplaced Ruby. If the wrong people find out about you, it could be bad."

" I trust them Blake. Goodwich helped and fought with me. That's why Ozpin let me in Beacon so early."

Blake looked back down at Ruby in surprise. _' Phew, this girl sure is full of secrets.'_ Blake never knew the exact circumstances on how Ruby got in early. " You know Ruby if they had known you were Faunus they would not have let you into beacon no matter how good you looked. Cause they know Faunus go through Maturity around their 16th birthday. That's why all first years are around 17. It's for yours and everyone's safety."

Blake looked over at the clock on the side table and sighed. " Come on Ruby, it's almost time for Port's class. We'll talk some more after class. I cleared our day up with the team. They think I am showing you how I use Gambol Shroud." Blake picked up her ribbon and tied it back on and Ruby pinned her ears back again. They both reached down to get their bags by the door. " I'll sit by you in class so you don't fall asleep. You are in no condition to fight one of Port's Grimms if you do, ok?"

" Thanks, Blake," Ruby looked over with a megawatt smile and then walked out the door.

Blake just smiled back and shut the door behind her, making sure it locked.

‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑

 **Well, there you go, chapter one! Lol! That was a lot for me. I am looking for a Beta for this. So if anyone is interested let me know! Again Feedback please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews and follows! I hope this keeps going well.**

 **As for Blake's unusual amount of touching with Ruby, it's just an instinctual Faunus thing. Especially when comforting the young ones.**

‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑

Glynda stood in front of Ozpin's door and had to take a deep breath. She knew how most people reacted to wolf Faunus. She was extremely grateful for the fact that Ozpin held no prejudice against anyone. They would have to discuss what to do with team RWBY while Ruby was going through all this. It wouldn't be safe for them out in the field.

With a sigh Glynda finally knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Glynda opened the door and walked in to see Ozpin standing with his typical cup of coffee and looking out his massive wall of glass. To her he looked to be deep in thought. She really didn't want to burden her friend with more issues at the moment.

"Ozpin, is everything ok?" She asked softly once she was standing next to him, taking in the view.

He sighed, "I am worried about Ruby to be honest. I have seen her around campus a couple of times the past week and she looked different. Not as...exuberant as usual."

Glynda glanced at him, "She is in fact why I am here."

Ozpin turned to look at Glynda with a slightly startled look. He gestured over to the small couch and coffee table for a seat. Once they were both seated he turned to look at her, " Please enlighten me."

"I don't even know where to begin Ozpin. There is so much going on with Ruby right now. She confessed a lot to me today. I did tell her that I would have to tell you as it did pertain to her health and well being. She seemed ok with that. I think I was one of the first she talked to about most of what we talked about."

"One of?"

"Yes, Ms. Belladonna seems to have taken her under her wing, so to speak. For which I am glad about. I inferred that Ruby doesn't have many people she can trust besides us two."

"Do tell."

"Well, first I will tell you why she wanted to speak to me, then I tell you what I found out during the conversation." Ozpin nodded his head and took another sip of his coffee. "She wanted to speak to me because her semblance seems to be not working correctly. From the way she described it, I think she might be developing a minor secondary semblance related to her main one."

"Tell me exactly what she was feeling."

" She said when she gets ready to use her semblance her Aura will pulse and she feels like it's trying to do two things at once. She then stated that before her speed kicks in she feels pain for a second."

Ozpin picked his cup back up in contemplation. "Hmm, I think I might have to agree with your assessment, except on the part where her Aura pulses."

"That has to do with something else she talked to me about. Ozpin, I was initially right about not admitting Ruby into Beacon this early." Ozpin looked at her for an explanation. " She's a Faunus. A very young Faunus just starting her Maturity."

Ozpin's face held outright shock at that revelation. He had no idea. In all her transcripts and paperwork for her profile it lists her as complete Human. Even when he sat face to face with her he couldn't tell, which was odd for him because he could pick out hiding Faunus all the time. _'The silver eyes! Summer?'_ " Did she tell you what breed of Faunus she is?"

"This is something we must not reveal to anyone!" Glynda stated adamantly. "Not to Qrow, Taiyang, and especially not to Ironwood you understand!"

Ozpin set his cup down and studied Glynda's face for a minute. She looked a combination of dead serious and concern. " Does Qrow or Taiyang not know?"

"From what Ruby told me, no, they do not."

"How is that possible?"

"She told me that she was adopted by Taiyang. I didn't want to push for more details about it at the time. She looked extremely upset when she told me that."

Ozpin sat back to think for a minute. Then reached forward to pick up his cup once again. He honestly had no idea that she was adopted. Taiyang had never once said anything to him about it. Even when he signed her papers for Beacon. _' I wonder why she doesn't want Ironwood to know. He generally doesn't have anything against most Faunus.'_ " I will keep this out of her files, and she is free to reveal as she wills. I will not force her."

Glynda sat back with a sigh of relief, "She's a wolf Ozpin."

Ozpin sat straight up at this. He had only met one wolf Faunus in his life and he barely left with his life. He subconsciously reached to his side and traced a scar. Him, the vaunted strongest Hunter.

Glynda noticed his immediate reaction, "Ozpin?"

" A consequence of being on opposing sides Glynda." His eyes focused on her, "I nearly died the one time I met a wolf Faunus. I won't hold it against Ruby. Every person is different. I can see why you want absolute discretion in this. If this were to get out she could be persecuted by everyone."

Glynda turned her head to look out the window once more, "Regardless, what are we going to do with her?" She turned back to look at Ozpin once more, " Not only is she going through her Maturity, she is also developing a secondary semblance. We can't even help her with that until her Aura stabilizes. If she were to go out in the field, her or someone on her team could be injured. She doesn't have complete control right now."

"You said Ms. Belladonna is helping Ruby?" Glynda nodded her head at this, " Then we will leave the help of her Maturity to Ms. Belladonna. As for her semblance we will have to wait. At the next staff meeting, I will inform the other Professors that team RWBY is not to go into the field due to them needing down time after the breach in Vale. It was something I was considering anyways. They have been more active than most of our second year teams and they are only first years."

"I would like to have regular meetings with Ruby to keep an eye on her and her progress through this. I am assuming she will bring Ms. Belladonna with her. Any suggestions for keeping Ms. Schnee and Ms. Xiao Long out of this?"

Ozpin knew that Ms. Schnee should never find out. While her and Ms. Belladonna got along fairly well, she still held deeply prejudice views. Ms. Xiao Long though had gone so long with out knowing, for her to find out now could have devastating effects on their family dynamic. "Do you know what excuse they used today?"

"Honestly it never occurred to me that Ruby would use one to talk to me. We could always send her a message on her Scroll to meet with us after class." Glynda checked the time on her own Scroll, "It's 3:00 P.M. Now, she has another 30 minutes in Port's class. Dinner is served at 5, lets have her meet us here at 6. That way we can come up with something believable."

Ozpin nodded in agreement, "Yes, she would know best as to what they would believe. Do you think we can expect Ms. Belladonna to come with her? After all Ms. Belladonna does not trust anyone."

"I think it is to be expected. Ms. Belladonna strikes me as very protective of the people she takes into confidence. We should invite her to come as well since we want her to help Ruby anyhow."

"Good. I'll see you then. I have a meeting with the Council once again about the Vytal Festival at the end of this year." A frown slowly spread over his face, "They are becoming very persistent with security after what happened two weeks ago."

"Very well, good luck with the Council," Glynda smirked at him as she stood up. She gave a small wave as she made her way out the door.

Once she closed the door behind her, she pulled out her Scroll to message Ms. Belladonna and Ruby about the meeting.

‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑

A slightly dazed Ruby jumped a little when she heard her and Blake's Scrolls ping with a message alert. Ruby's eyes widened slightly when she looked at Blake.

For her part, Blake was startled as well. She wasn't expecting anyone to message her.

Professor Port looked over from his monologue, " You ladies may want to see what those messages are. Teammates getting messages at the same time usually means something."

Yang and Weiss frowned. Neither one of them had received a message. Blake and Ruby both read their messages. Blake tensed up and looked at Ruby who looked a little uncertain. Ruby glanced up at Blake.

"Well ladies, is it important that you need to leave now?"

" No Professor, just a notification for a meeting later today."

" Good, now where did I leave off? Oh yes, as I was saying..."

Blake leaned over to whisper to Ruby, "Do you still trust her?" Ruby just nodded her head and tried to take some notes.

Yang balled up a piece of paper she was writing on and tossed it at Blake. Blake looked at it, Important? Blake scribbled something down on the paper and tossed it back at Yang. Goodwich wants another meeting with Ruby and me. Might be something about why Ruby has been grilling me about Gambol Shroud. Yang looked up and nodded. She then slid to paper over so Weiss could read it too. Weiss looked up and nodded as well then went back to taking her meticulous notes.

Blake sighed in relief. She wasn't sure if Weiss would buy that excuse. _' I'm sure she won't for much longer. I can only use that as an excuse for so long and Ruby will be going through this for roughly about a month.'_ Blake glanced over and noticed Ruby's head dipping down. She reached over and poked her in her side.

Ruby sat straight up immediately. She turned and looked at Blake with a grateful expression. She was starting to worry about what Goodwich wanted. _' Hopefully she'll be able to tell me about my semblance.'_ Ruby was starting to wonder if she could get Blake to actually show her how to use Gambol Shroud. The weapons nerd in her wanted to see if she could master it as well as her Crescent Rose.

Blake leaned back in her chair to peek at Weiss' digital clock. _'Ugh, still 15 minutes left in class.'_ This class always drug on for everyone, but she felt as if this class was longer than usual. She knew it mostly had to do with all that she had learned about Ruby though. Today's revelations shocked Blake. She had no idea how Ruby could be such a positive happy person with all that she was keeping to herself. _'Hmm, it could be a mask to hide herself from people better. That doesn't seem like her though.'_

So deep in thought Blake didn't notice the time and when the chime for the end of class went off she jumped pretty high in her seat. Ruby looked over and started to laugh lightly.

"Yeah laugh it up." Blake was sorely tempted to stick her tongue out at Ruby, but she didn't want to ruin her aloof image. "Yang, save Ruby and me seat at dinner tonight."

Yang looked over from putting her book into her bag, "No problem Blakey!" She then grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Both Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes while Ruby chuckled. Yang and Weiss gathered their bags and walked off.

"Let's go Ruby. I need to grab Gambol Shroud from my locker."

"Ok Blake. Umm, do you think you can show me a couple of things with Gambol Shroud. What I mean is I would really love to learn how to use her. I want to know if I could get some of your moves down," she rambled off.

Blake shook her head with a small smile as they made their way down the hallway. _'Should have known. She is such a weapons freak.'_ "Maybe after our talk, ok Ruby?"

Ruby smiled and opened the door to the locker room. As they reached their lockers the doors opened once again. Blake and Ruby looked over and seen Ren and Pyrrha. Blake's eyes narrowed a bit at seeing them there. She wasn't sure what they wanted and wished they would just drop it for now. She angrily punched in the number code into her locker. As she put Gambol Shroud on her back she turned and raised her head in acknowledgment.

As Ruby was gathering Crescent Rose she was wondering what was going on. She had seen the look on Blake's face when Ren and Pyrrha walked in. She hoped they weren't fighting. She didn't want her friends to fight.

"Hello Ruby," Pyrrha said as she and Ren sat on the benches. " Ren and I have been worried about you. Is everything going ok?"

Blake sighed and looked over to Ruby who was fidgeting with her fingers. She wished those two could have put these questions off for another day or so. At least she knew what they wanted now. They were good friends to have even though they have inconvenient questions at times.

" I'm as good as I can be. Blake and Professor Goodwich are helping me. Please don't say anything to Weiss or Yang. They don't know anything that's going on."

Pyrrha was surprised, she thought Ruby shared everything with her team. "If that's what you want Ruby. Is there anything you can share with me and Ren? We can keep a secret if you want."

Ruby shook her head, " Not right now Pyrrha. I don't want it to get awkward with everyone if they found out that you guys knew what was going on as well and not them. It's kind of complicated. Once I get things sorted out I'll tell you what I can," She answered with a smile.

Blake gave Ruby a sharp look at that last comment. Ruby just shook her head at Blake.

"Ok Ruby, we are here for you if you need anything." with that Pyrrha and Ren stood up and left the locker room.

"Ruby! Are you going to tell them..." Blake then pointed at her bow.

"No, I was just going to tell them about my messed up semblance. I don't want anything else to get out there." She rubbed the back of her head hoping she didn't make Blake mad.

Blake was relieved to hear that. She smiled to let Ruby know she wasn't angry with her. "Lets head over to a clearing on the other side of the garden. I haven't seen anyone ever go over there yet so it should be ok to talk. And maybe I will show you some moves with Gambol Shroud."

Ruby went over to the door leading outside. It opened to the courtyard. They would have to walk around the building, the garden was in the back. Ruby herself has yet to explore the garden let alone the clearing behind it. She noticed more students outside as they made their way around. _' I'm not too surprised. It's getting close to fall so it will be getting cold soon. And today is a very nice day out.'_ With Blake and the professors helping her she felt a little lighter now. Sure she knew that they didn't know everything about her yet, but what they did know eased the weight on her shoulders. She was kind of glad that Blake found out about her ears.

Ruby still wasn't sure what to make out about this whole Maturity thing. It suspiciously sounded like puberty to her. If that was the case she definitely did not want to start another round of that. She made a note to ask Blake more details about it. She looked at Blake out of the corner of her eye and saw Blake had pulled out a book to read on the way to their destination. She let out a small giggle, she couldn't help it. _'So typical Blake.'_

Blake's bow twitched at the sound. She didn't lower her book but smiled a little. She hoped Ruby would start to feel better soon.

Once they hit the garden, Ruby slowed her walk a little to admire it. The variety of flowers and decorative bushes were amazing to her. The scent bouquet available to her was astounding. _'I am going to have to visit this place more often!'_ Even the trees in the garden looked spectacular to Ruby. On the way towards the back of the garden Ruby spotted her namesake. She slowly walked over to them and drew a deep breath.

Blake had seen Ruby stop by the rose bushes and bend towards them. She wondered why she had melancholic look about her face though. "Ruby?"

Ruby stood back up and looked at Blake with a sad smile, "They remind me of my mom."

Blake patted Ruby on the back, "Come on, we're almost there."

Blake put her book away and lead Ruby over to two trees and walked between them. Once Ruby cleared the trees she gasped. The clearing looked like a forest meadow with wild flowers dotting the ground. It was a very beautiful place. "How does no one come here?" She muttered.

"Like I said Ruby I have yet to see anyone here. The upper class men might know about it, and I'm sure the Professors do." She then lead Ruby over to a Willow tree to rest under while they talked.

As they settled down Ruby looked to Blake with a curious face, "Blake can you give me more details about this Maturity thing? It sounds like puberty and I really don't want to start that again!"

Blake's head titled back as she let out a loud laugh. She clutched her sides and continued to laugh for a good minute. Ruby was not amused and poked Blake in the side.

"Oh Ruby," Blake gasped out trying to catch her breath. "That's pretty much exactly what it is. Hmm, you will start to grow some more. It won't be a rapid growth spurt but it will be noticeable. Unfortunately the other Faunus in school will notice this. I think we can get away with telling them you are a dog Faunus if they ask about it."

Ruby looked excited about the growing part. Excitedly she asked, "How much will I grow?"

Blake smiled. She knew Ruby hated being the shortest at school. "Only about an inch or two for now, but over the next couple of years until you are about 18 you will have a steady but slow growth rate. Even I am not at my tallest yet. I figure I have about another inch or so before I stop growing."

Ruby starting bouncing up and down in excitement. She wasn't going to be a runt anymore.

"Whoa, slow down there Pup. I know you are excited, but I do have more to tell you. You are going to have to do extensive practice with Crescent Rose over the next month. As you grow your balance and strength are going to change as well."

Ruby took out Crescent Rose in her compact form and started to hug her, "I practice a lot with her anyways. It's usually what I am doing when I'm not at the dorm with you guys."

"Good, now when you practice, don't use your Aura or semblance ok? So that means no sparring, just forms. You could get hurt during a sparring match with an unstable Aura. Now your Aura pool may grow a little. This is why it pulses. Once you are done with all this, I want to have a full spar match with you. I want to see how much you have grown in strength."

Ruby grinned and nodded emphatically. So far all this was sounding great to Ruby. Getting to be taller, more strength, more time with her beloved Crescent Rose. She hugged Crescent Rose tighter to her and started to rub her cheeks on her.

Blake shook her head, " Unfortunately that's about it for the positive effects. You won't be a Pup anymore so your attitude will change. I'm not sure how much, but I do know you won't be as excitable as you are now. You may anger easier during this so I need you to keep a hold of yourself. You might give away that you are a Faunus to people who you don't want to know. If I am there I will try to direct attention away from you, but if I'm not I need you to walk away. This is important Ruby, you could possibly hurt someone in your anger."

Ruby hunched over at this. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She would keep positive, it was hard to get her angry so she would have to stay that way. One thought occurred to her though. When her and Weiss fought, sometimes she would get really angry. Like when they met up in the Emerald Forest during initiation. She ended up cutting down a tree. "Weiss."

Blake nodded, "Yes, I figured you might have some problems with her. You do tend to get angry easier around her. You are just going to have to study and work on your homework more often where Weiss can see you. That might curb her tongue a little."

At that Ruby whined a little. She hated school work. Blake chuckled and then checked the time on her Scroll.

"Come on, I'll show you a few things with Gambol Shroud. We only have about 45 minutes until dinner."

Ruby excitedly jumped up and attached Crescent Rose to her back. She couldn't wait to see Gambol Shroud in action this close up.

"I'm just going to run through my practice routine. I'll slow it down a bit and explain what I do as I go along. Stay here by the tree and I'll move to the center of the clearing."

Ruby squealed in excitement and clapped her hands. Blake just rolled her eyes as she made her way over.

‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑

 **Ok that's it for this chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We'll just say life sucks and leave it at that. Sorry for the wait.**

 **See Mogwai..that is the reason I need a Beta. It was in my head about why Blake automatically knew Ruby would be a "pup". In my head she felt the coarser hair and more pointed ears that lead her to think straight away a canine type of Faunus. As for the other stuff, just wait a lil lol ;)**

 **‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑**

Everyone at the table looked up from their plates when they heard a squeal and a tray smacking the table.

"C'mon Blake, please please please can I try Gambol Shroud? I promise I won't hurt her!" Ruby had big puppy dog eyes and her hands clasped together. " The way you showed me those moves I want to see if I can do it."

Blake rolled her eyes when she heard everyone at the table snickering. " I don't know Ruby. Gambol Shroud can be very dangerous to an inexperienced user of that type of weapon. How about I show you how to use the sword and sheath part but not the gun and ribbon part."

Ruby deflated a little at first but hearing the compromise she sat back up with a big grin. Nodding her head enthusiastically she turned back to tuck into her food.

"Oh Blakey, Ruby will be bugging you every free time you have now for those lessons," Yang stated with a smile.

" You better not forget to study and do your homework!" Weiss snottily threw out there.

Blake saw Ruby hunch in a little at that and ignore her to turn and talk to Nora. She knew the next month was going to be harder than she first thought. She never usually paid attention to just how stuck up Weiss was. Being used to ignoring her, she usually tuned out the girl's shrill voice.

She was a little worried about this meeting coming up. The last time she and Ozpin had talked, she didn't know whether he was accusing her of being in the White Fang still or if he was offering help. He seemed to be flopping back and forth in that conversation.

As she looked around the table she could see the glances Ren and Pyrrha would occasionally give Ruby and herself. She honestly could not see why they were so interested in what was going on. She knew they were friends, but they weren't that close.

Thinking about Ruby's Maturity made Blake realize one thing, Ruby's 16th birthday was just around the corner. She wondered if Yang would plan anything for this. The 16th birthday wasn't only special for Faunus, it was kind of a universal important birthday for all girls the world over. When she looked over at Yang she noticed she was back on her Scroll again. Blake frowned, "Yang!"

"Hmmm, what?" Yang said as she looked up in confusion.

"I need to ask you something later. Meet me in the Library?"

"Sure Blakey, give me a call when you are there." Yang went back to her Scroll typing out a new message.

Ruby looked over at Blake wondering what that was about. Shrugging her shoulders she checked the time on her Scroll. There wasn't much time left before her and Blake needed to leave. She looked up at Blake and waved her Scroll at her.

Blake frowned and looked at her Scroll. She noticed the time and nodded her head at Ruby. " Let's go Ruby, it's almost time to meet Goodwitch."

Ruby waved at the table, " See you guys later."

Blake just waved before heading over to dump her trash. As she waited at the door for Ruby to catch up, she couldn't help but wonder how this was going to go. She knew Ruby trusted Goodwitch and Ozpin, but so far Blake had no reason to trust them herself yet.

When Ruby caught up to Blake she looked deep in thought. She just tapped her arm and kept on walking out the door. Truth be told Ruby was a little nervous herself. She knew there would be some lies on her transcripts, so she was hoping she wouldn't get in trouble for them.

"You know Blake, I bet Ozpin has a great view of the sunset out of his office."

Slightly startled, Blake looked over at Ruby. She noticed Ruby was looking off into the distance, "Yeah." She wondered what that was about. That was random even for Ruby.

Ruby finally looked over at Blake, her face was slightly confused. Ruby just rubbed the back of her head with a small smile, " It's my favorite time of day."

Blake nodded at Ruby and smiled, then pulled out a book. Ruby just smiled some more at Blake. Some things would never change.

‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑

When the elevator doors opened up on Ozpin's floor, Blake put her book away and noticed his secretary was gone. As they stepped up to the doors she saw Ruby take a deep breath before she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Blake opened the door and let Ruby in first. Ozpin was looking out the window and Goodwitch was sitting on the sofa off to the side. To Blake they seemed more informal than they usually present themselves as. This relaxed some of the tension in her. If there was going to be problems she knew Goodwitch would be standing next to the desk with a stiff posture.

Ruby walked over to the window and stood next to Ozpin looking out at the sunset. "I knew this view would be great," Ruby smiled up at Ozpin.

Ozpin smiled down at Ruby. He slowly lifted his hand and hovered over her head. Ruby took a deep breath and gave a slight nod. He brought his hand down and slowly pet her ears as they popped up. " You have great courage Ruby."

She ducked her head and blushed a little as she glanced over at Blake. Blake for her part was already sitting down on the couch opposite of Goodwitch and watching the interaction. It seemed almost fatherly of Ozpin the way he was acting.

" Come, let us sit. I had a tea service brought in for drinks." He lead Ruby over to the couches where Blake and Goodwitch were sitting.

Ruby's ears were twitching and swiveling rapidly as she sat next to Blake, showing how nervous she was. Blake sighed and looked at Ozpin and Goodwitch before she opened her arms to Ruby. She leveled a look at them daring them to say something while she comforted Ruby.

For their part Ozpin just picked up his coffee mug and Glynda just raised one brow in return. Glynda wanted to smirk, but was able to hold it in. She knew Ms. Belladonna would take care of Ruby's needs. This was the proof she needed.

Ruby snuggled into Blake's side slightly embarrassed to need this much comfort in front of others. She relaxed more as she felt Blake's hand carding through her hair and occasionally petting her ears.

Ozpin cleared his throat as he settled back into the couch, "There are quite a few things we need to discuss tonight. I would like for you two to listen to what we have to say and then we will open things up for general discussion." Both Ruby and Blake nodded to show they were listening.

"First off, Ruby I would like you to know that neither Professor Goodwitch or myself will tell anyone about you. It is entirely up to you to tell the people you trust with this information. Along with that I will not be putting this in your file. It is imperative that only people you trust implicitly find out about your type of Faunus nature."

Blake was surprised that they would do this for Ruby. Maybe she was right to trust in them. She would have to consider this some more.

At this Glynda sat forward, " Ruby I would like for yourself and Ms. Belladonna to meet with me at least once a week to keep appraised of how you are doing. This is an unprecedented situation we find ourselves in. We need to monitor this closely to make sure we can get ahead of any problems that might pop up."

As Ruby was nodding her head to agree, Blake was picking up on the familiar way that Ozpin and Goodwitch addressed Ruby. She couldn't help but think that Ruby was more of a special case than anyone in the school knew.

"Additionally, if anything does occur before our meetings, I would like you to come to me straight away," Glynda looked at Ruby intently until she got an agreement from her.

Ozpin stared directly at Blake until he knew he had her attention, " Now Ms. Belladonna, can we count on you educating Ruby in everything she needs to know pertaining to her being a Faunus? It's not that we can't do it ourselves, we just feel that you would be able to teach her all the subtle nuances of the Faunus culture that we might miss."

Blake sat there thinking for a minute. She could feel Ruby's eyes on her as she thought about this. She had already told Ruby that she would help her. This was just more than she had anticipated. She wasn't sure if she should be the one responsible for all that Ruby would have to learn. She knew Ruby knew the basics and had grounding in that. But she would need a lot of help to pick up on attitude cues and much more. Then again she grew up in the White Fang and didn't know much herself in general Faunus culture.

"I'll do my best, but growing up in the White Fang I don't know much myself for general culture purposes."

"I'm sure what you know is more than what Professor Goodwitch or I would be able to help with."

Blake nodded as she felt Ruby give her a hug. Ruby herself knew she would have to have Blake go over this with her again. Some of the words Ozpin and Goodwitch were using were confusing her. She probably should have brought a notebook with her to write some of this down. Now that she felt more comfortable in the room she sat up from Blake. She knew that Blake herself didn't like much contact if she could avoid it.

Blake looked down at Ruby when she sat up. She noticed that Ruby's ears were now perked forward and attentive as opposed to earlier. With a small nod, she was satisfied that Ruby was sufficiently calmed down.

Glynda also noticed how much calmer Ruby seemed to be. She couldn't help but think how adorable this exasperating girl was. As Glynda glanced over at Ozpin she saw his slight twitch of lips and knew he had recognized this as well.

"Now onto your semblance. Professor Goodwitch and I agree that you are developing a minor secondary semblance that is tied into your main semblance. While this doesn't occur often it is not that uncommon."

Both Ruby's and Blake's eyes widened at this. Neither of them knew this was possible.

"It is a guarded secret at the academies. The general public, while they revere us, they also fear us. So while other Hunters and Huntresses know that this is possible, it is not advertised. The only problem we see right now is that while you are going through your Maturity we can not help you with this. We have to wait until you Aura settles. As soon as that happens we will spend as much time as possible sorting out your secondary semblance. We do know it is related to your main semblance for the fact that you are having problems using it. You will have to learn how to access each separately." Ozpin picked his mug back up for another drink.

Glynda herself was feeling a little parched and leaned forward to serve herself some tea from the service. As she was adding a little milk to her tea she gestured for the girls to serve themselves.

Blake shook her head as Ruby herself leaned forward to make a cup as well. All the nervousness earlier made her really thirsty. _'Hmm, one lump or two?'_ Ruby sighed as she sat up and took a drink.

"The last major thing we need to talk about is your team being pulled from combat rotation." At this Ruby and Blake both sat forward. " This was something that was being considered before we found out your Faunus and semblance problem. The fact of the matter is, is that your team has seen more combat than half of our second years. Your run ins with the White Fang and Roman Torchwick, plus your regular class outings on small missions have given your team more combat experience than normal. At this point your team will defeat all other first year teams and some second years as well. You do need down time to properly adjust. Being in a state of constant battle and readiness can wear you down to were you start to fail and mess up. It could prove to be fatal. Ruby you will not be participating in class matches either until this is settled. The rest of your team however will continue to participate in the matches."

Ruby knew this was going to happen, but she was still sad about it. She loved fighting in the class matches. She knew Ozpin was right, even the matches in class had become somewhat easy. The only person that gave her a challenge anymore was Pyrrha, and that was because she was a tournament champion. She had experience fighting other people. Of course Pyrrha's semblance made the matches good as well.

Blake was slightly mad. She wanted to get to the bottom of what and why the White Fang was working for Torchwick. It still made no sense to her. Adam was always there at the back of her mind as well. Even so she knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later. She was a little appeased though to hear how well the team was doing as a whole.

Glynda leaned back into the couch studying the girls faces. She could tell that while resigned to this, neither girl was happy about it. She could guess as to why Ruby was upset a little, but Ms. Belladonna's reason eluded her at the moment. " I would like your input as to how we are going to keep the reason behind our meetings from everyone. In fact I would like to know what excuse you have been using to hide all this to begin with."

Ruby rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish smile, " I told Weiss and Yang that I was trying to come up with new battle plans for our team and was going to ask your input after class."

Blake smirked, "Then at lunch I told them I hung back from them because Ruby wanted some grounding in how I use Gambol Shroud and was using our free period to tell her the basics. After class I would be showing her how I use Gambol Shroud."

Ruby then giggled, "Then at dinner I might have been bugging Blake to teach me how to use her weapon after all the cool ways she showed me how it worked. So we could use that to hide our meetings. She did agree to teach me the basics of the blade and sheath."

Blake nodded her head in agreement, " We also have an excuse for Ruby's lack of participation in class," Ruby looked at her in confusion. " Pyrrha and Ren gave it to us. When they asked us earlier if you were alright. You gave a hint that something might be going on, but you didn't say what. You were going to tell them about your semblance problem, so we could use that for everyone. Also we could use that as an excuse for any extra meetings we may need."

Glynda and Ozpin were surprised by all the already laid out covers that could be used. As inadvertently as they happened, they were perfect. Ozpin was glad he made Ruby team leader. She might not show it all the time, but she had a great tactical mind that laid out many plans that could work in a pinch. He had a feeling in time she would become one of the greatest Huntresses he has ever seen. He would do all he could to help her reach her potential.

"Actually I think you should say you are coming to me for meetings about how to help with your semblance first, then use practice with Ms. Belladonna in case you need to. I think that would make more sense."

"Girls, are there any problems we would need to address now?" Ozpin had a feeling he knew exactly what they would say.

Blake and Ruby looked at each other. They both knew what the biggest problem would be. Blake gave Ruby an encouraging look.

Ruby sighed, "Weiss, she is still mean to me. She gets worse if I stick up for myself." Ruby looked down at her lap, "I think she is still mad that I was made team leader."

Blake reached over and rubbed Ruby's back to comfort her. She looked up and nodded at Goodwitch and Ozpin.

Ozpin looked over at Glynda, "Have you noticed anything?"

"Not in classes, and I have much I look over to pay attention otherwise."

"That will have to be something to be dealt with as it comes up. Just remember that you can go to Professor Goodwitch at any time Ruby. When do you plan on telling your team about this?"

"I think it would be best if we tell them as soon as we get back to the dorm."

Ruby shook her head, "You have to meet Yang in the Library, remember?"

"How about as soon as Yang and I come back from the Library? That way we could get everyone together since it should be close to curfew."

Ruby nodded her head then looked over to Goodwitch as she cleared her throat, "I would like our first meeting to be this Friday after lunch."

Blake and Ruby nodded their agreement, both had a free period after lunch that day.

"Well ladies, I think we have covered the important things. You have two hours until curfew, so you should get everything settled. Ruby, we are here for you. I see a lot of potential in you. I want to see you reach the top. Ms. Belladonna, I also want to thank you. You do not have to do this, and yet you are. Have a good evening ladies."

Ruby and Blake stood up and said their good nights as well before leaving the office. Ozpin was a little sad to see how Ruby pinned her ears back to hide them before she went out the door. He would like to see them one day able to be themselves. "Well it looks as if Ms. Belladonna is slowly relaxing around us."

Glynda snorted inelegantly, "Hardly Ozpin. While she wasn't as tense as usual, she still hides behind her bow in front of us."

"In time my dear"

‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑

 **Still looking for a beta!**


End file.
